


Best Friends

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: My theory about how Ruby and Sapphire aren't dating.





	Best Friends

They wouldn't have lesbians in a TV show for kids!  
Ruby and Sapphire? They're just sisters! ...What do you mean, Gems have no concept of siblings as we know them because Gems aren't born to two parents like us but rather underground through no parents meaning the closest thing a Gem could have to a sister is a Gem that is from the same cut as them but we know that even though real rubies and sapphires are almost the exact same gem due to both being made of corrundum, Rubies and Sapphires in-universe are completely different and wouldn't have been created anywhere near each other especially since they met in The Answer for the first time?  
Okay, fine, maybe you have a point. They are dating. But it's not gay, Ruby's a boy! ...Okay, now you're saying that that doesn't make any sense whatsoever because Gems as a species have no concept of gender but revert to feminine pronouns and presentation and so all Gems are female in human terms? And that we know that Stevonnie and Smoky, both fusions of a male and a female, use they/them pronouns, but both Garnet and Ruby use she/her? And that Rebecca Sugar has said that they are lesbians?  
Fine, you win, they're lesbians. But they're just gay like Dumbledore, the creator says they're gay but they're probably not really and it has no impact on the story. I mean, sure, they're both gay, but it's not like they're dating each other! They're just best friends!  
Where's your evidence that they're dating, really? What the creator says about her own show doesn't prove anything! Give me evidence that I can watch in the episodes!  
Okay, their debut episode contained them being incredibly upset at being apart, being so happy that they kissed upon seeing each other again, and then fusing into a single entity to sing about how they are made of love. But that doesn't prove anything! You see, it looks like they kissed, but due to Steven Universe having a stylized art style we don't actually see their lips touch! So for all we know they were just...affectionately...face...nuzzling....just like true friends do! And everything else can be explained by them being close friends- maybe Garnet was actually singing about how she's made of PLATONIC love!  
Okay, so the next episode focusing on them centered around Garnet splitting up because of the whole Sardonyx incident, and then Ruby and Sapphire had a fight before eventually making up. But again, we don't actually see them kiss, and neither of them outright say they're in a romantic relationship, so for all we know they're just friends! Friends fight all the time and make up!   
And their next episode was The Answer...name one romantic thing that happened in that episode! Okay, Ruby blushed whenever she talked to Sapphire, but Gems have different biology to humans, so how do we know that it was related to embarrasment? And, sure, Sapphire threw her life away to be with Ruby, but I do that for my friends all the time! What do you mean, Blue Diamond's reaction was meant to be an allegory for homophobia? Metaphors don't prove anything!  
I mean, when you think about it, you can't prove that they're in a relationship. And it wouldn't make sense for lesbians to be in a kids' show, since everyone knows that doing anything even mildly intimate with someone of the same gender is inherently sexual. So obviously they must just be best friends!  
Thanks for listening to my theory. Now, join me next time, as I explain my other Steven Universe theories, such as how Pearl isn't attracted to Rose whatsoever, along with my theories for other franchises, like my theory about how Yuri from Doki Doki Literature Club is actually named Sakura because they wouldn't have something that implies lesbianism in a game for children like Doki Doki Literature Club.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't get it: The whole 'Ruby and Sapphire are just close friends' thing is an inside joke with one of my real life friends about homophobic idiots who will do anything to avoid acknowledging a lesbian couple. I don't actually believe any of this. This is a parody. I ship Rupphire with all of my heart.


End file.
